sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Killing Reagan (film)
| writer = | screenplay = Eric Simonson | story = | director = Rod Lurie | starring = Tim Matheson Cynthia Nixon Joe Chrest Joel Murray Kyle S. More Michael H. Cole | narrated = | composer = David Buckley | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Diane L. Sabatini | editor = Christal Khatib | cinematography = | runtime = 100 minutes | company = Scott Free Productions | distributor = | budget = | network = National Geographic Channel | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} 'Killing Reagan' is a 2016 American television drama film directed by Rod Lurie and written by Eric Simonson. It is based on the 2015 book of the same name by Bill O'Reilly and Martin Dugard. The film stars Tim Matheson, Cynthia Nixon, Joe Chrest, Joel Murray, Kyle S. More, and Michael H. Cole. The film premiered on October 16, 2016, on the National Geographic Channel. Plot The film opens at a Jimmy Carter re-election campaign rally in Nashville, Tennessee. William Casey is serving as Reagan's campaign manager in 1980. Hinckley is seen purchasing a Rohm gun. On October 28, 1980, Reagan and Carter debate in Cleveland, Ohio. Later, Hinckley hears about the assassination of John Lennon and develops a fascination with Mark David Chapman. After Ronald Reagan recovers from the assassination attempt, Nancy Reagan hires the astrologer Joan Quigley. Cast *Tim Matheson as Ronald Reagan *Cynthia Nixon as Nancy Reagan *Jeff Harlan as Michael Deaver *Joe Chrest as Jerry Parr *Joel Murray as Edwin Meese *Kyle S. More as John Hinckley Jr. *Michael H. Cole as James Brady *Geoff Pierson as James Baker *Patrick St. Esprit as Alexander Haig *Ashley LeConte Campbell as Jim Baker's Secretary *Gary Weeks as Stephen Colo *Mike Pniewski as Jack Hinckley *Leander Suleiman as Dr. Joyce Mitchell *Rebecca Tilney as Jo Ann Hinckley *Kristen Shaw as Cheryl Chris *James Martin Kelly as Donald Regan *Daniel Thomas May as David Stockman *Jason Vail as Dennis McCarthy *Kendrick Cross as Danny Spriggs *Katia Lara as Jodie Foster *Bill Winkler as Caspar Weinberger *Dustin Lewis as Ted Graber *Jeff Rose as George Opfer *Anthony Collins as Dr. F Fagan *Amber Erwin as Katie *Keith Hudson as Rocky *John L. Smith Jr. as Jimmy Carter *David Alexander as George Chmiel *Brian F. Durkin as Detective Eddie Myers *Jim Dougherty as Judge William Higgins *Kathrine Barnes as Kat *Tom Hillmann as Dr. Joseph Giordano *Joseph Lacy as Ray Shaddick *Chris Hlozek as Robert Wanko *David A. MacDonald as Tim McCarthy *Sue Cremin as Nurse Wendy Koenig *Annie Humphrey as Sarah Brady *Trey McGriff as David C. Fischer *Darian Fisher as Kent Wood Production On September 22, 2015, the National Geographic Channel and Scott Free Productions acquired rights to the book ''Killing Reagan. On May 6, 2016, Tim Matheson and Cynthia Nixon joined the cast to play Ronald Reagan and Nancy Reagan. Reception Accolades Killing Reagan received three Critics' Choice Television Award nominations for its seventh annual awards. References External links * Category:2016 television films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s drama films Category:American drama films Category:Attempted assassination of Ronald Reagan Category:Works about Ronald Reagan Category:Films directed by Rod Lurie Category:National Geographic Channel programs Category:Films based on works by Bill O'Reilly (political commentator) Category:American television films Category:Films set in the White House Category:Cultural depictions of Ronald Reagan Category:Films set in 1980 Category:Films set in 1981 Category:Film scores by David Buckley